Charm
by Miki Mouse
Summary: One of the forgotten sins returns, to the three sins who raised her, only to find her adopted mother dead, another depressed and the third just the same as usual. Contains spoilers. New chapter every week. Rated for violence, blood, etc. Pending on genre.
1. Charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…Hiromu Arakawa does.**

**Okay, this is my second story on FanFiction, but this was actually intended to be put here. First of all, I do not watch 'Charm' or 'Charmed', whichever it is. It is no way related to that. Second, this is a combination of the anime and manga, so it may be a little confusing if you don't read/watch both.**

**Notes: This may contain MAJOR spoilers, if you haven't seen up episode 50. That is where the location is, and that's where I was starting the story at basically.**

**This is not romance, though I will add some for my friend's sake (she will torment me, trust me…). **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Envy stared at the fast moving fists attempting to pound into his face, as he dodged them easily, one human flesh the other automail. If he could wear him out soon, he would be able to finish Edward off…for good.

Envy knocked Ed to the ground, just in time to hear soft footsteps in the hallway. He flung himself in the air, sideways twirling, high enough to touch the golden dusty chandelier. Perfect timing, Envy landed just as the footsteps entered the room

In stepped a young girl, about the age of fifteen. Her green eyes gleamed as if smiling but her mouth stayed start. She wore a denim jacket that came halfway down her ribcage, covering a lavender tank top. Over her legs was a matching pair of denim pants. She looked out of place, since everyone else was wearing a very formal dress or a black four-century out of style outfit made of rather flexible material.

The young girl, who looked quite familiar, glanced upwards toward the two fussing foes as Edward speed forward, straight to Envy, who grabbed him swiftly by the braid to halt him long enough tell who this girl was. Dante and Rose, who were standing near the entrance, started to greet her as if they knew her. As the familiar girl walked ahead to the two awaiting woman, and Rose's new born child, Envy noticed a tattoo of a red serpent biting it's own tail with a star in the middle, centered on the back of her neck, halfway hidden by her short, wavy brown hair…the Ouroboro symbol!

"Charm?!" Envy shouted, surprised to see his past returning. At this, the girl, Charm, turned and flashed the most charming smile…

◄◄◄

A scream thundered through the empty hospital.

"Hold still sir, this won't hurt a bit," a nurse explained to the soon-to-be father, as she lowered a small needle of an unknown red residue to his arm, supposedly containing a 'flu' shot. Lin knew better then that, flu liquids were always white of transparent, and it couldn't have been dyed.

In fact, the liquid was as thick as…human blood, worse, the Philosopher's Stone it's self! Lin had read the Red Stone in his alchemy studies…he was not going to allow this! He had a child on the way next him, after all!

Just an hour ago, Lin had drove his wife to the deserted Red Stone hospital, but as soon as they were settled in, they were given no choice but to get shots for protection against the newest disease going around-the flu. Which he and his wife, Catarina, already had received.

Before anyone could have a say in anything, yet again, a short stubby alchemist showed up, who looked quite scarred. Under his long, gray cape's right sleeve was a poorly built automail arm, the same with both his legs. A long recent scar stood out on his forehead, surrounded by many others. His hair was a ragity red that had obviously not been combed yet alone been washed, as it had lingering flakes of thin metal and a dark purple liquid, that now had hardened. In his palm lay a State Alchemist watch.

"Welcome to the Red Stone Hospital, home of the Red Stone Alchemist himself," the man greeted cockishly with a strong smirk. As Lin tried to think up anything the familiar alchemist, the nurse jabbed the needle swiftly and cleanly into his arm, and one in Catarinas arm as well. The two fainted in response, just as the mother's water broke…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, that's it till the next chapter. Feel free to mail me, or review…otherwise I have no idea what to say…**


	2. The Three Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**For review, in the last chapter: Envy and Ed are having a fist fight in front of Dante and Rose, along with Gluttony and Rose's child, when a young girl walked in. Envy sonly recognized her as 'Charm'. The story headed back to the past where a couple had the Philosopher's Stone injected into them, just as the baby was born.**

**Okay, so last chapter was pretty short, so I attempted making this one longer.**

**NOTE: Contains MAJOR spoilers, do not read if you have not read all the manga so far, and the entire anime including movie. Unless you want a lot of questions filling your head. And as I said before, I have added some sense of romance.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Status?" Furhrer King Bradley's deep voice questioned an investigator, of the name Wilhelm.

"The mother and father are dead, but the child is still breathing, sir. She was sent to the Holywood Orphanage, sir," the man replied with a salute.

"And the Red Stone Alchemist, and his pawns?"

"Sent off to Lab No. 5, sir, I believe for an experimentation of a new form of chimera, sir."

"Very well, continue on."

The Furhrer started down the spiraling stairs to the main floor. If the Philosopher's Stone was injected into her mother before birth, and she is still living…wouldn't that make her a sin? Or a homunculi?

He head heard a rumor of that child having the tattoo of a serpent on her neck, but it was believed just to be blood in the form of a similar shape.

Pride would have to inform the other sins to check it out; if he did himself it would look suspicious, even if he had adopted a son already from the exact orphanage.

As he walked straight backed, the Furhrer gave quick and simple orders, "Hedrik, you're in charge. Make sure everyone, and anything valuable is token out before destruction." He swung the creaking door open, which was barely stable as of the termites chewing the core, and headed for his true head quarters.

"There seems to be a crisis down at the Red Stone hospital. The Philosopher's Stone was shot into a mother's blood, just as her baby was born. There is a rumor going around that the child has the Ouroboro symbol. The mother and father died and she went to an orphanage," Pride explained as soon as the other deadly sins came in sight, "I want Lust and Envy to do down to the Holywood Orphanage, right by the Red Stone hospital, to check it out. If she does have the symbol, adopt her at all costs. If now, leave."

"Her name?" Lust seemed quite amused to the find that there was another Ouroboro out there.

"Misha, I believe."

"Gotcha. But if all the 7 deadly sins are existing, then who is she?"

One of the three forgotten sins," a murmer answered from the metal chair, hidden in the dark corner, "There was Malice, or Treachery, Spite and Charm. They were disinculded for many reasons. Charm was not deadly, but was a sin because charm leads to the other feelings of sins. Spite was a version of Pride, as well as she died too early to be recorded. And Malice did something so cruel; the sins dared not say her name for centuries." The coiled chair turned to face the six sins, missing Greed. Fog and the strong aroma of iron gust through the air as the coils detached from the man's chest.

"The forgotten sins, huh? I remember something about them…Wasn't Malice killed by her own siblings? Must of been a real bad action for the sins to kill her," Envy considered the facts. He knew Spite was killed as a toddler because of her absurdly annoying self-centeredness. Charm, of course, lived a long life. The book he studied said something about her being married to someone, but at the moment he couldn't remember nor care.

"The only writing on Malice is by a sin himself…Greed. He was the only one who wanted it to be known for the possible sins of the future, not to mention the money, but his theory was considered nonsense but was very accurate. The only thing he managed to write before death was she was filled with envy, being Treachery of course, and turned against the seven chosen deadly sins. She did not succeed, Pride was her first victim. Malice hated her constant bragging, but when she was close enough, Pride slashed her head off. Quite a gruesome night," explained Father. He was now standing in front of the six, who listened, interested in the originals of themselves.

"Wait, Pride was a….GIRL? Pride suddenly caught up. He now started to bicker, even though he knew a woman could out brag a man any day.

As soon as Pride calmed down, Father continued, "Malice may have been un-successful, but two villagers were. The word of evil lurking in a particularly old fashioned building spread, no one knew who found out and survived, but it reached two men who had been studying Xing's form of alchemy, Purification arts. They had snuck in as the sins slept, and carefully pulled out their Philosopher's Stone, resembling their heart just as it does yours, using their well studied art," he pause, looking over at Envy, who had toned down from snickering at Pride and was now looking up at Father, "All except Envy's and Charm's. They thought Charm, who was nicknamed Miyuki, was just being held hostage and was set 'free'. Envy had returned after a quick walk to find the others gone, and killed the men in return, but was hunted down by the villagers near his creation site, along with his remains. Charm lived long, but she was only human and died of old age, along with the fact that she became rather depressed when she found out of her friend's deaths.

Envy tweed at the mention of his ancestor's strong survival. Even at his remains, Envy had fought off three quarters of the villagers before being brought down.

Father's eyes continued to prowl on Envy, but filled with laughter and mocking light, "And to some historical facts, the original Envy was married to Charm. Years after she died herself."

At this, Wrath, who had been calmly, seated attentively, now burst out laughing, "Maybe the child is Envy's girlfriend!" he teased.

Envy's angry meter hit maximum as he jumped off of his perch and walked angrily towards the young purple-eyed boy, "So you think you're funny? We'll see who is laughing when I destroy you!"

"Calm down, boys. Everyone falls in love one point in their life, even if they don't get married," chuckled Father, now seated back in his dark, gloomy corner dilled with gray tubes, "So you and Lust will check out the Holywood Orphanage, got it?"

"Yes Father."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so there's The Forgotten. I renamed both Charms, so dont be confused. Anyways, no, the orphanage is not named after Hollywood, that would be ridiculous. **

**Next chapter Ill answer any questions, as Ive seen that many popping up.**


	3. Maggots, Angie and an Orphanage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I never will**

**Okay, I took a month too make this chapter (I blame it on my Dad taking apart the computer...and that the internet wasn't working…) But anyways, I said I would clear up some questions, so here we go:**

**Dante does NOT play an important role at all, she is just a character that disappears after 10 seconds and never reappears, hehe. I am following the anime's sins, I don't like the manga sins as much, and it just wouldn't fit as well. And the forgotten and deadly sins are one group, but separated slightly.**

**K, anyways…heres the third chapter…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There is no way that old woman we call Lust could EVER look like a normal citizen, yet alone a human," Envy mocked as a long, curved shadow of young lady cast across the stone ground.

The woman walked into the dim lighted ally, where Envy awaited for Lust. As it turned out, he was wrong, as the lady turned out to be Lust disguised in a delicately flower decorated purple tunic and wide bellbottom jeans. After tying her hair back in a loose ponytail, she lifted her gleaming red eyes up to the now disguised Envy and gave her famous 'I-told-you-so' smirk. Lust threw on her fur lined jacket, coming down to her ankles, and started walking west.

"So…" Lust glanced back at Envy, who was too surprised to notice to move as she questioned in a returned mockish tone, "What or who are you expose to be?"

Envy examined what he had shapeshifted into, what his vision of a newly wed man was. The man had a stubby goatee, a darker blonde from his spiky hair-do. He wore a blue button-up jacket, which covered the disguise's shirt completely, except for a teal edge sticking out from underneath. His black sweat pants were growing a frayed hole on his right knee. Envy raised his now blue eyes, along with one eyebrow; flashing a cockish 'what do you think I am?'

"Never mind then…," Lust huffed, "Okay, let's set this straight; we are a newly wad couple looking to adopt a baby girl. We go by the names Solaris, which is me, and Chihiro Shoyma…"

"Where the heck did you come up with those names?"

"Their names of my favorite stuffies when I was human, okay? Now may I contu-"

A smirk appeared over 'Chihiro's' face, "What happened to them?"

"They were burned in the Ishabalan war! Now SHUT UP!" 'Solaris' took a couple seconds to calm down, and proceeded, "Our home is located in the Shin apartment building, No.9"

"Why No.9?"

"Because the apartment only has numbers divisible by four, and no one knows unless you've been or lived there. Since the apartments are ten miles away, I'm highly doubting they'll notice till we are gone."

"You really did your research, huh?" Envy leered, eyes closed cheerfully with his signature wide-mouthed grin.

"Well…I've always wanted to have my own child, since my own mother gave me her first doll…" Lust looked down at her foot, which was now on its toe twisting swiftly to distract any lurkers as her now hidden cheeks turned bright pink.

Envy's grin spread from ear-to-ear in an even more mocking pleasure, but before he could throw out another question to put on Lust's annoying list, she added quickly, "Now can we just go already? We've got a long ways to walk."

Solaris ignored her fake husband as he gave a chuckle, and followed her, now turning on Amestris Drive.

It took them three and an half hours (usually it would take 10 just to drive, as a human) before they walked up the dusted, cob-webbed stairs. A little bell hanging over the door chimed with a sweet melody as Lust's black-nailed hand embraced the doorknob, and pulled back, the door opened without a twist.

"Perfect, 12:30. Half an hour after opening, if we have any luck the child should still be here," Lust tweed in pleasure, following the tune of the miniature cow bells.

"Well, we would be earlier if you didn't need your 'beauty sleep'" Envy continued the chime, but not nearly as sweet.

"Welcome to Holywood Orphanage," a young woman greeted with a brilliant smile, on her vest was a gleaming gold pin shaped as the leaf of Amestris's famous tree, Holywood, "I am Angie, how may I be at your service?"

Lust gave a polite smile and a nod, repeated by Envy…except the smile was vicious and aimed towards a large fat white maggot crawling across Chihiro's blue sneakers, which wasn't the best idea. But before he could harm the fat worm, Solaris's foot stamped on the un-maggotified sneaker, causing 'Mr.Shoyma' to jump up. She did notice his foot twitching anxiously…

"Excuse my husband; he hates bugs so much to an extent it's scary…" Solaris explained, not so much as a fib, 'cause Envy did in fact hate bugs but showed it in an unusual performance.

Angie giggled nervously, avoiding eye contact. Instead her eyes roamed around the mess of an orphanage. The burnt orange paint was peeling off the cheaply dry walled walls, leaving chunks of dried paint on a sign advertising some kind of sweets capes. On the splintering wood floor was the large family of the maggot who almost got smushed into pulp. (Poor thing wouldn't have standed a chance!)

Solaris ignored the girl's reaction, getting quickly to the point, "We are here to see the orphan born last night in the Red Stone hospital, her name is Misha, correct?"

Angie nodded, swiftly turning on her left toes; she guided the two into a room seemingly decaded to babies. The walls and floor boards were no longer rotting. On the wall, paintings of cherry blossoms on bare beautiful branches. Adorable bubbly-eyed pandas crawled up the light brown trunks of bamboo, and some sat on soft lime green grass munching on leaves. The wonderful paintings continued into reality, the grass and carpet were identical colors, and some branches and pandas even had a 3D touch on the wall, reaching out to protect the new borns and care-free toddlers. Angie giggled more gently when one of the older children ran past singing a rant about not getting him.

She continued to walk forth, leading to an orchid crib, surrounded by many other multi-colored cribs. Inside laid a tiny baby girl, in a matching orchid blanket, sleeping peaceful. "Here you are, ma'am…." Angie glanced towards Chihiro awkwardly, "And sir…this is Misha. Do you wish some alone time with the child?"

As Angie turned to leave, giving them no choice but yes, Solaris interrupted, "Excuse me, she is perfect…we'll adopt her." She had just retrieved a glance at Misha's neck, assuring she had the Ouroboro symbol.

The girl gave a slight smile, showing she didn't want anymore time with the 'couple' of a non-talking maggot-squishing man, and the woman-she just had a feeling about her.

Angie gave no hesitation leading them to yet another room. This time the room had one huge desk to the side, covered with unfinished paper work (quite reminding Envy of Colonel Mustang's desk). This room was obviously never worked on-or at least never finished. Pale rose clumsily splattered the wood walls. But the sunny side showed there were no visible bugs.

Before anything else, Solaris had a paper-clip board shoved in her face, holding a large chunk if paper waiting to be filled out. She rubbed her now sore nose, peeking up to see the assistant leave to help another couple. Chihiro snatched it out of her hands, and started scanning it over. On the second flipped page, Solaris started to do the same.

The only thing that concerned Lust was that you needed to be wed, and even though they were pulling off their roles with flying colors, this rule could cause quite a conflict. Especially with the shapeshifting palm tree of doom playing an important role, who knows what the heck he could do to the poor innocent Angie.

Lust was beginning to be sure of a safe return, until she saw, and heard Envy start to smirk as he does when he is fired up, turning into an unstoppable destruction machine. As she read the fine print, she knew exactly what he would start, and what would have to be done….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I feel bad for the maggot, threatened by a cross dressing palm tree. **

**Anyways, this is NOT a EnvyxLust, that would be just…EWWW.**

**I promise to finish the next chapter in ATLEAST two weeks of time. I'm sorry.**


End file.
